


kiss and kill each other

by kadma



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: “You must be desperate,” Kiyomi drawls, “if you think seducing me will bring him back to you.”Written forPrompt #113- Phone





	kiss and kill each other

Kiyomi gets the call early in the morning. The sun hides behind the horizon, yet the sky is starting to vomit that sickly, overripe peach colour onto itself. Kiyomi needs her beauty sleep.

Misa’s voice yammering away after the generic hotel tone startles her awake.

She doesn’t think to ask how that pathetic excuse for a woman found the number. She simply fixes her eyes to one spot on the ceiling, a slightly off-white colour that looks too clean, a swatch or two away from the rest of the bland cream shade. Misa talks and talks. If her voice wasn’t so high-pitched and fucking _shrill_ , maybe Light would've been able to love her. Kiyomi smiles cruelly. No, of course not.

Kiyomi’s about to pull the whole damn phone out by its wires when Misa’s voice cracks. It could just be the phone line. Bad reception has tampered with many of her calls, both business and personal: she knows what that sounds like. But the impression Misa gives is different, like the break is in her voice, in the middle of her words, rather than the way the message reaches her listener.

It’s not like she dialled the wrong number. She’s called her Ms. Takeda, rich bitch, and boyfriend stealing slut enough times. But she stalls, suddenly, her voice softening to a whisper.

“I’m not entirely mad. I mean, I kinda see it. You're hot. And totally fuckable. And you probably make a good tempura takoyaki in nothing but high heels.”

Kiyomi shakes her head.

“You must be desperate,” she drawls, “if you think seducing me will bring him back to you.”

Misa sounds brittle when she finally replies. “Maybe I don’t want him back. Maybe I wanna see what the big deal is. Maybe I want to fuck you for a change.”

Kiyomi laughs.

“How drunk _are_ you?”

“Drunk enough to come down to your place and eat you out.”

It’s a tempting offer. Misa has the plush lips befitting a model, somehow all au-natural and plumped only by the shine of that cocoa-scented lipgloss she’s always advertising. Kiyomi muses on the image of that grovelling, desperate woman pressing drunken kisses to her thighs; she entertains the thought of holding those tiny blonde rat-tails in place and grinding her cunt into that open, wanting mouth.

Kiyomi bites her lip. Well, she’s already awake. She’s not doing anything else right now: her working day doesn’t start for another few hours. Under the dawnlight, she's safe.

“Okay, princess,” Kiyomi says, coolly, despite the fact she’s pressing her legs together through the thin slip of a nightgown. “Get over here and show me what you can do.”


End file.
